


As Constant As A Star

by jasminetea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe – Fledgling (Octavia E. Butler) Fusion, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, M/M, Nicky | Nicola di Genova is an incurable romantic, Nicky | Nicolo di Genova Waxes Poetic About Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Prompt Fill, Relationship Discussions, Vampire Bites, Vampire Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, vampires of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: “It’s my birthday,” Nicky says, “and I would like you to bite me.”Joe and Nicky discuss Nicky becoming Joe’s symbiont.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	As Constant As A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1754032#cmt1754032) on the kink meme. OP, if you’d like this gifted to you, please let me know!
> 
> Vampire lore inspired by Octavia E. Butler’s Fledging, however I did not re-read the book for this and I modified some details. If you have not read Fledgling, Ina=vampire and symbiont=a human the Ina feeds off of and in exchange receives long life (IIRC). For the Butler fans, Quỳnh, Joe, and Nile are all Ina in this ‘verse. Nile being the newest, post-Shori.
> 
> The name Punta Soleada is a nod to GlassFire’s [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040455) of the same name. Title from [Far Longer Than Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORZtUl4DORs).

To Joe’s surprise, Nicky is the one who broaches the topic that’s lain electric between them for many years.

“It’s my birthday,” Nicky says, “and I would like you to bite me.”

Joe blinks at him. “Nicky, I… The bite is…” Joe knows of so many words for it: addictive, enchanting, nurturing. So many words to encompass the bond between Ina and symbiont, but it all comes down to the same thing – they would both be bound forevermore if they did this.

Joe had been there when Nicolò had been born, a tiny squalling thing. And he remembered when Nicolò’s extended family had spirited the boy away; they came from an old family that still believed the Ina were only worthy when white, and did not want their pale boy child to serve an Ina who was not. But then, at eighteen, Nicky had returned to Punta Soleada the place Quỳnh had carved out for Ina like herself, Joe, and now Nile.

(“We’ve always been here, despite what those foolish white Ina think,” Quỳnh had sighed. “But perhaps if we had been less hidden, Shori need not have suffered.”

Her wife, Andy, squeezed her hand. “We’d have murdered all those racists,” Andy confirmed.

“You’d have made me a throne of their bodies,” Quỳnh said wistfully. Quỳnh and Andromache came from a time long past, even before Joe, and he was reminded of that when they said things like this.)

At Punta Soleada, Nicky caught the eye of many Ina, and to Joe’s surprise, he seemed to have eyes only for Joe. And to Joe’s even greater surprise, he found himself drawn to Nicky like a ray of sun in a darkened room, or birdsong in the morning. Before he knew it, he had filled notebook after notebook with drawings and poetry of Nicky – Nicky falling asleep while reading the book, and Nicky in a spacesuit, or Nicky as a space pirate, because surely they’d love long enough to see space travel.

It was then he realized he wanted to share his life with Nicky.

“I waited years for you to notice me,” Nicky says. “You know, my grandparents spoke ill of you all, and there were times they convinced me I had imagined my time here. But I remember you handing me candy.” Joe did not remember this, but Nicky does not mind. He understands that Joe’s memory is long, and many things fade into time’s tidal pull.

“And they call me a romantic,” Joe joked. He’s held off on choosing a symbiont, and he’d always joked he wanted love before the bite.

“They do,” Nicky replies. “But they say the same of me.”

Joe runs his hand down Nicolò’s face, caresses his neck, and Nicky leans into the touch. “That’s why I want to make sure, Nicky. If we do this, there will be no falling out of love for you, and I would not steal such a choice from you, not when you have a whole life ahead of you.”

Nicky merely shakes his head. “I know what it means to be your symbiont.” He cups Joe’s face, tracing his features with sure fingertips. “It means we will rely upon each other like crocodiles and plovers or blueberries and honeybees. And that even though the world – and even us – will change, you and I promise to do so together. Even if we go into space like those doodles of yours, we’ll possess a gravity all our own and you will still be my favorite celestial body.”

“Oh, dearest of my heart, what I have done to find one as you after all my years?”

“Nothing but be yourself. Tender-hearted and still seeing art and wonder in the world despite your years. Also, it doesn’t hurt you are the handsomest 90 year old man I know,” he says with a teasing glint in his eye.

“I know what I am asking for Yusuf: a very long lifetime of growing together, and there is no one I want to do it with but you.”

“Our love will be as constant as the stars, is that what you’re saying,” Joe murmurs.

“Yes, yes,” Nicky sighs, drawing Joe’s mouth into a soft kiss. When they need to breathe again, Nicky tips his head to the side, revealing his neck, one of the most intimate places to bite.

And then, at last, Joe leans down to seal his life to Nicky’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please comment!


End file.
